Instantanés
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Un souvenir, un sourire, un baiser... Courts moments dans la vie des Blocards et des Jobardes {Newtmas} {Gally/Teresa} {Aris/Rachel} {Minho/Sonya} {Recueil d'OS}
1. La Transformation de Gally

Alors... ça fait un certain temps que ça me trotte dans la tête : quelques petits moments, juste des instantanées éludés dans les bouquins.

J'ai plusieurs idées, pas de quoi en faire des fics ou des longs OS, mais juste des minis OS, à peine plus longs que des drabbles.

Et, parce qu'on ne se refait pas, vous y trouverez mes couples préférés : du Gally x Teresa (putain, mais je les aime tellement ces deux-là...), du Rachel x Aris (couple le plus cute de la terre), du Minho x Sonya et le dernier, celui que vous attendiez tous... le NEWTMAS (ouais, ceux-là, c'est mes favoris... Comme pour tout le monde, je crois).

Donc, s'il y a des scènes que vous voulez lire, pour n'importe quel couple cité ci-dessus (vous pouvez en proposer d'autres, je verrais bien ^^), n'hésitez pas à proposer !

* * *

.

Pairing : Teresa x Gally

.

Personnages : Gally, Newt, Nick, Alby

.

Se passe avant le début du Labyrinthe

* * *

.

 **La Transformation de Gally**

.

* * *

Gally ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Il avait un horrible mal de tête, ainsi qu'une intense douleur à l'épaule, là où le Griffeur l'avait piqué. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Newt présent à ses côtés, lui posant fréquemment un linge humide sur le front. Le mec était pire qu'une mère poule avec tous les Blocards.

_ Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pour une fois, Gally fut content que quelqu'un soit là pour veiller sur lui. Ça lui faisait du bien, lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être seul. Ça lui rappelait avant, ça lui rappelait…

Il retint un grognement agacé quand sa mémoire limitée lui bloqua l'accès à ses souvenirs.

_ Ça va, mentit-il, en partie pour préserver son honneur et parce qu'il savait que Newt ne serait pas dupe.

Ce fut effectivement le cas, et le blond secoua la tête pour lui-même en marmonnant des imprécations à propos des « tocards trop stupides pour admettre qu'ils ne se sentaient pas bien ». Gally ne put retenir un ricanement quand Nick et Alby entrèrent.

_ Alors, tocard, ça va ? lança Nick en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Ça va ! rétorqua Gally en lui lançant un regard sombre.

C'était une chose que Newt sache qu'il était éprouvé par la Transformation, c'en était une autre qu'il paraisse faible devant Nick et Alby.

_ Il est apte à reprendre le boulot ? interrogea leur chef en regardant Newt, qui haussa les épaules d'un air amusé :

_ T'es sérieux, là ? Je suis le maton des Coureurs, moi, pas un foutu medjack !

_ Newt, tu passes plus de temps auprès des blessés que dans le Labyrinthe, se moqua Alby.

_ Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et Clint est vite débordé. Il faudrait vraiment un autre medjack, il est en train de s'épuiser, fit remarquer Newt sans se laisser démonter.

_ Tu sais qui va être épuisé ce soir ? Tout le monde. Parce que Minho va être insupportable parce que vous n'êtes pas allés courir ensemble.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel en se levant :

_ Minho est toujours insupportable. Je lui servirais juste de prétexte. Allez, vous deux, dehors. Laissez Gally se reposer, il vient à peine de se réveiller.

_ En fait, on venait voir si Gally se souvenait de quelque chose en particulier, après cette piqûre, répondit Nick. Gally ?

Gally se remémora les flashs, les sons, les odeurs, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant les deux jours de Transformation, et finit par secouer la tête :

_ Pas grand-chose. Un mec en blouse qui parlait de Variables à un autre mec.

_ C'est tout ?

_ C'est tout ce que je vois d'important, éluda-t-il.

Nick soupira, et le remercia avant de tourner les talons, suivi par son Second, laissant les deux matons seuls.

_ Tu mens bien, fit remarquer Newt avec un léger sourire moqueur tout en refaisant le bandage qui ornait l'épaule de Gally.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

_ Ce que tu as vu ne regardes que toi, Gally, répondit le Coureur sans lever les yeux de son travail. Tu aurais pu l'envoyer chier aussi, tu sais ?

_ Nick n'est pas du genre à lâcher facilement. Et ce que j'ai vu, je veux le garder pour moi.

Parce que le mec en blouse, il n'en avait rien à faire. Même si le-dit mec, il l'avait vu embrasser le blond en train de s'occuper de ses blessures, ce qui était carrément bizarre.

Mais surtout, il se rappelait d'un léger rire, et de grands yeux bleus qui le dévisageaient d'un air calme. Un visage, le visage d'une femme, pâle, couvert de tâches de rousseurs, encadré par des longs cheveux sombres.

Cette femme, ou cette fille, car elle semblait avoir son âge, portait elle aussi une blouse.

C'était juste un flash, mais un flash mémorable, pas juste parce qu'elle était la première adolescente qu'il voyait depuis qu'il était arrivé au Bloc. Il avait l'impression que cette jeune fille était un élément important de sa vie, que ce soit pour son passé ou pour son avenir.

_ Bon, finit par dire Newt en appuyant sur son épaule intacte pour le fait s'allonger. Allez, dors un peu. T'es épuisé.

_ Newt…

_ Ouais ?

Le blond lui tournait le dos, occupé à ranger le matériel médical.

_ Tu vas me balancer à Nick ? Pour ce que je ne lui ait pas dit ?

Il y eut un long silence, et enfin Newt répliqua :

_ Je pense que tu veux sortir d'ici autant que nous, Gally. Si tu savais quelque chose d'important, tu nous le dirais. Et tu sais bien que jamais je ne dirais quoi que ce soit à Nick.

Sur ces mots, il lui rappela de dormir avant de sortir rapidement, laissant Gally seul.

Il soupira. Il savait des choses importantes, mais ce n'était pas pour sortir du Labyrinthe. C'était pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant le visage fin, et tressaillit en entendant une voix – sa voix ! – dire avec ferveur :

« Vous savez que je ne vous oublierais pas, professeur Agnès. Vous le savez. On n'oublie pas une lumière au milieu des ténèbres. »

Restant paralysé sous le choc, Gally sentit son cœur s'accélérer, le rouge lui monter aux joues, laissant une certitude monter en lui.

Un jour, il reverrait une adolescente nommée Teresa Agnès.

Un jour, il reverrait la lumière au milieu des ténèbres.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Le prochain OS se nommera "Minho, Maton des Coureurs".

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme dit précédemment, n'hésitez pas à proposer des couples, des scènes, n'importe quoi dans l'univers du Labyrinthe !

Sur ce... Laissez une review !


	2. Minho, le Maton des Coureurs

Bon, cette idée de fics ayant l'air d'avoir plu, je poste la suite...

 **Et j'en profite pour faire passer un message aux followers de l'ombre. Ceux qui suivent la fic, qui la mettent en favoris, mais qui ne postent pas de reviews. Pour être honnête, j'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que j'allais dire, j'ai pensé à m'énerver, à écrire en majuscule, et tout, mais... En fait, c'est juste un gros ras-le-bol. Ras-le-bol d'avoir l'impression d'écrire pour des queues de prunes, ras-le-bol de publier sans recevoir de réponses. J'en ai vraiment marre. C'est triste de voir que pour cinq ou six followers, il y a une review ! C'est triste et assez insupportable ! Les reviews sont le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfic comme nous, et on en demande pas plus ! Juste cinq minutes de votre temps ! Cinq petites minutes, pour plusieurs heures de travail !**

Je remercie donc tout particulièrement les deux adorables revieweuses... Vos commentaires m'ont fait du bien, à un moment où j'en avais besoin...

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture.

* * *

.

Pairing : Minho x Sonya (très sous-entendu)

.

Personnages : Minho, Newt, Alby, Nick

.

Se passe avant le début du Labyrinthe

* * *

.

 **Minho, le Maton des Coureurs**

.

* * *

Minho croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et secoua la tête en fusillant Nick et Alby du regard.

_ Pas question.

_ Minho… commença Nick avant de se faire interrompre.

_ Va te faire enculer par un griffeur, Nick. Je ne le ferais pas.

Nick ne sembla pas apprécier sa réponse, et perdit son masque de gentillesse et de compréhension :

_ Putain, Minho, tu vas faire ce que je te dis et point barre, bordel !

Alby, qui savait bien que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il pourrait faire changer Minho d'avis, s'interposa :

_ Stop, Minho. Nick. C'est bon, ok ?

_ Je ne le ferais pas, s'entêta l'asiatique avant de tourner les talons, la tête haute.

Nick serra les poings, et jura.

_ C'est bon, Nick… soupira Alby. C'est bon. Il finira par changer d'avis…

_ Changer d'avis ? répéta Nick avec un rire incrédule. Minho ?

_ Newt le fera changer d'avis.

_ Newt ne fera que le conforter dans sa décision, peu importe ce qu'il dira, rétorqua Nick. S'il est d'accord avec nous, il va devenir un martyr, et s'il l'est avec Minho, je te dis même pas…

_ De toute façon, pour l'instant, il délire… soupira Alby. Ça ne rimerait à rien de lui demander. Le mieux à faire, ce serait peut-être d'organiser un Conseil…

_ C'est Minho, rappela Nick. Il est capable d'envoyer chier aussi les décisions du Conseil. Quoi qu'on fasse, on sera des monstres et Newt la pauvre victime.

.

Minho claqua rageusement la porte, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit. Newt, aussi pâle que les draps dont il était couvert, ouvrit un instant les yeux sans le voir, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de paraître se rendormir aussitôt.

_ Merde, soupira le Coureur en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu souffres, et eux, ils t'enterrent déjà… Merde, Newt… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier du jour où Newt avait fait ça. Bon, en même temps, ce n'était que trois jours auparavant, mais il s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails. Il se rappelait de l'air hagard de son meilleur ami quand ils étaient partis dans le Labyrinthe.

Ça faisait presque trois mois que Newt était étrange. Différent. Depuis sa piqûre par un Griffeur, et la Transformation qui s'était ensuivie. Il arrivait fréquemment que son meilleur ami se réveille en balbutiant des mots comme « ma chérie », « ma puce » ou encore « frangine ». Minho avait déjà essayé de lui en parler, mais chaque fois, le Maton se renfermait, haussant les épaules en disant qu'il ne s'agissait que de mauvais rêves.

Jusqu'au jour où Newt n'était pas rentré à l'heure fixée. Jusqu'au jour où Alby, alarmé, était entré dans le Labyrinthe avec lui, une heure avant la fermeture des portes. Jusqu'au jour où le Second était revenu avec un Newt inconscient sur le dos.

Minho avait tout de suite compris ce qui était arrivé. Il avait tout de suite fait le lien avec le mal-être de son meilleur ami.

Les sentences de Jeff et Clint avaient été sans appel.

Même si Newt survivait, il boiterait tout le reste de sa vie.

Même si Newt survivait, il devrait abandonner son job de Coureur.

Nick et Alby n'avaient pas attendu longtemps avant d'aller voir Minho pour lui demander, comme si c'était tout à fait normal « dis Minho, quand Newt sera crevé, tu veux pas devenir le Maton des Coureurs à sa place ? ». Ce n'était pas exactement leur formulation, mais le message était clair, et donnait la nausée au Coureur.

Merde.

Tout le monde se confiait à Newt, tout le monde lui faisait confiance, tout le monde avait besoin de lui. Il était loin de n'être que le maton des Coureurs. Il avait également un rôle de psy, d'infirmière, de conseiller et de vieux sage, au Bloc. Ah, et Minho lui racontait ses fantasmes, aussi.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de Newt. Tout le monde avait besoin de lui.

Merde, même Gally parlait à Newt ! Gally, le tocard le plus chiant de toute l'histoire du Bloc, voire même de toute l'humanité – mais bon, Minho ne connaissait pas vraiment le reste de l'humanité, donc il ne pouvait pas juger.

Newt, c'était la mère poule du Bloc, mais c'était aussi le papa cool, le papy qui t'écoute sans te juger, la mamie qui te réconforte et le frangin qui se marre avec toi. Newt, c'était toute la famille la plus géniale de l'univers, qu'aucun Blocard n'avait, réunie en une seule personne.

Minho se demanda un instant si l'admiration qu'il avait pour Newt était la raison pour laquelle son fantasme roux avait les mêmes yeux noisette que lui. Ce serait franchement étrange.

Et il s'égarait encore. C'était le gros problème de Minho : même quand il essayait de penser à des trucs sérieux, il finissait toujours par partir dans d'autres sujets.

_ Hey… murmura Newt d'une voix ténue. C'est toi, Min' ?

Minho sursauta, et se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

_ Newt ! Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu vas mieux ?

Le blond, l'air épuisé, acquiesça lentement.

_ J'ai mal à la jambe, grimaça-t-il. Je me suis loupé, hein ? Je suis pas…

_ Je t'interdis de recommencer une chose pareil, coupa Minho. Ici, on a besoin de toi, ok ? Tout le monde a besoin de toi, Newt !

_ Et moi, Minho… répondit lentement Newt, ses yeux se fermant déjà. Si je veux pas avoir autant de responsabilités… Si moi aussi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un…

Il se rendormit sans même avoir fini sa phrase, laissant un Minho confus. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que ressentait son meilleur ami à l'idée d'avoir autant de responsabilités vis-à-vis de tout le Bloc. Pas une fois il n'avait pensé que Newt aussi avait besoin qu'on le pousse à se confier, qu'il commençait à saturer, qu'il allait finir par s'effondrer sous la pression.

Qu'il s'était effondré.

Lentement, comme dans un rêve, Minho sortit de la chambre de l'infirmerie, pénétra dans la Salle du Conseil où Alby et Nick discutaient. Tous deux s'interrompirent en le voyant arriver. Le chef ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Minho le coupa :

_ Ok. Je vais devenir le foutu Maton des Coureurs.

Pas pour faire plaisir à ce tocard de Nick. Mais pour aider Newt. Il était temps que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui.

* * *

.

.

Alors, pour ceux qui l'ignorent... Newt a une sœur (une petite sœur, si mes souvenirs sont bons). Elle est mentionnée dans un bonus écrit par Dashner, qui a confirmé qu'il l'avait rencontrée (sans s'en souvenir, forcément) sur la Terre Brûlée. Donc, si on repense aux filles rencontrées sur la Terre Brûlée, il y Harriet, Sonya et Brenda. Harriet a tout de suite été éliminée, et Brenda ne semblait pas logique... De plus Sonya est l'équivalente de Newt, donc à moins que la théorie d'Aris comme quoi ils doivent se reproduire entre équivalents est vraie (hello les Lannister !), il serait logique de penser que Sonya est la sœur de Newt.

Du coup, depuis ce jour-là, dans ma tête, Sonya est la sœur de Newt xD (ceux ayant lu "my dream" le savent déjà !)

Rappelez-vous, n'hésitez pas à donner des idées, une scène rapidement mentionnée dans le livre que vous voulez voir explicitée, ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs !

Le prochain OS se nommera "La perte de Newt" (et vous aurez ce que vous attendez depuis le début, du Newtmas bien explicite, et je vous le jure, pas triste !)

Sur ce, et je compte vraiment sur vous, laissez une review !


	3. La Perte de Newt

Bon, vous l'avez toutes attendues xD faites pas genre, je sais que c'est le cas ! L'OS Newtmas... Il y en aura d'autres, je vous le promet ^^ peut-être même un lemon, si je trouve que ça passe assez bien dans l'histoire originale du livre ! (si quelqu'un a un bon moment pour un petit moment en tête à tête pour nos chéris, de préférence après le Labyrinthe, qu'il n'hésite pas !)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos idées, pour les couples cités précédemment ! J'avoue qu'en ce moment, j'aime particulièrement le couple Gally x Teresa (le prochain OS sera d'ailleurs à nouveau sur eux), donc si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une phrase, ou un détail sur eux, n'hésitez pas !

Sur ce...

* * *

.

Pairing : Newt x Thomas

.

Personnages : Newt, Thomas, Gally, Chuck et Minho

.

Se passe pendant le Labyrinthe

* * *

.

 **La Perte de Newt**

.

* * *

_ THOMAS !

Le bleu ne parut pas entendre son hurlement, ou ne l'écouta pas. Risquant de se faire écraser par les deux lourdes portes en pierre, il se glissa dans le Labyrinthe. Newt resta immobile, incapable de penser quoi que ce soit. Thomas était parti. Thomas était parti dans ce foutu Labyrinthe.

Les portes étaient closes. Thomas, Minho et Alby étaient de l'autre côté. En une seule seconde, il venait de perdre ses trois meilleurs amis.

Les Blocards se dévisagèrent, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Quel tocard, ce bleu… murmura Newt pour lui-même.

Ils étaient morts.

Ils. Étaient. Morts.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il était le chef du Bloc, à présent.

Le foutu chef.

Il en était incapable. Comment pourrait-il remplacer Alby ? Il ne voulait pas plus de responsabilités.

_ Allez, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tout le monde va se coucher. On se dépêche.

Et comme son ordre précédent, il fut le seul à ne pas obéir. Sauf que Thomas n'avait pas obéit au précédent non plus. Il avait quitté son repas pour le rejoindre.

_ Newt… Thomas va revenir, hein ? Je sais qu'il va revenir !

L'espoir de Chuck lui fit mal au ventre, et ce fut d'une voix bien trop froide qu'il répondit :

_ Personne ne survit une nuit dans le Labyrinthe, Chuck. Personne.

D'un geste, il renvoya le petit garçon, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air déterminé.

_ Je sais qu'il reviendra !

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna.

En soupirant, Newt se laissa tomber devant les portes. Gally posa sa main sur son épaule :

_ Mec… Tu devrais…

C'était Gally qui parlait et lui qui écoutait, qui conseillait. Pas l'inverse. Newt n'était pas du genre à se confier.

_ Tu devrais aller te coucher aussi.

_ Vas-y, Gally. Fais le flic. Moi, je dois juste… J'ai besoin de…

_ Je suis désolé, murmura le blond. Pour Minho, Alby, et ce bleu de Thomas. Je suis désolé.

_ Ouais… répondit Newt. Ouais, moi aussi.

Le Maton des Bâtisseurs lui pressa l'épaule et s'éloigna.

.

Newt sursauta quand quelqu'un se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était endormi, après avoir laissé échapper quelques larmes silencieuses.

_ Les portes vont s'ouvrir, commenta Gally. On devrait se remettre au boulot.

Newt, hagard, le dévisagea.

_ Je… Ouais… Ouais, on va faire ça…

Il ne voulait pas repenser à son rêve. Un rêve bien trop étrange. Un rêve où un Thomas en blouse blanche, plus jeune, lui souriait d'un air étrange, un peu sadique, un peu amusé, en articulant lentement « tout est de ta faute, Newt. Tu m'as laissé partir. Tu m'as tué. » Une fleur écarlate rougissait lentement le tissu blanc, et alors qu'il s'effondrait, la fille évanouie dans la Ferme, avec ses longs cheveux sombres se précipitaient vers eux et hurlait « tout est de ta faute, espèce de salopard ! Tout ! »

Et il s'était réveillé.

_ La fille s'est réveillée ? interrogea-t-il en se relevant.

_ Non. J'ai passé la nuit avec elle, au cas où elle dirait quelque chose. Elle a juste répété « Thomas » et « Aris » toute la nuit.

Une expression indéfinissable passa sur le visage de Gally, alors qu'il prononçait les deux prénoms masculins.

_ On a un « Aris » ?

_ Pas que je sache.

_ C'est peut-être le deuxième prénom de Thomas, suggéra le Second – chef à présent.

Gally haussa les épaules, et attrapa le poignet de Newt quand les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir.

_ Ça ne sert à rien que tu vois ça, mec. Va travailler, d'accord ? Va bosser, et change-toi les idées.

Newt acquiesça, et tourna les talons. Il ne voulait pas voir le couloir vide du Labyrinthe ou pire, avec les restes de ses trois amis.

Il passa devant Chuck qui fixait le Labyrinthe d'un air désespéré.

_ Allez, l'entendit-il articuler. Allez, Thomas, reviens…

Newt serra les poings, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il n'obligea pas le gamin à retourner bosser, ne lui fit pas le moindre reproche.

Et tout son corps se figea quand il entendit le jeune garçon s'exclamer :

_ Thomas ! Ils sont là, ils sont revenus ! Thomas !

Gally se tourna vers Newt, stupéfait, alors que le Second faisait volte-face. Minho et Thomas, tous deux l'air épuisés, traînaient Alby hors du Labyrinthe.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Newt se mit à courir, ignorant la douleur qui irradia immédiatement sa jambe blessée.

En le voyant, le visage de Thomas s'éclaira, et il laissa Alby tomber dans les bras de Minho, qui grimaça :

_ Hey, non, mais ça va, tocard ?!

Le blond, haletant, ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il faisait, quand il attrapa le bleu par les épaules pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Thomas transpirait, puait la peur et l'horreur, mais se laissa couler contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule :

_ Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Newt, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. T'imagines pas ce qui s'est passé. C'était…

_ Ne me dis pas, coupa Newt en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de Thomas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Promets-moi juste de ne jamais recommencer. Promets, Tommy.

Thomas hésita quelques instants, avant de répondre :

_ Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, Newt. Je veux y retourner. Avec Minho. Je…

Il tourna la tête vers le blond, et tout deux, sans se séparer, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent. Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs souffles se croisaient.

Et rapidement, un millième de secondes, les lèvres de Thomas effleurèrent celles de Newt, avant que le rescapé ne s'écarte rapidement, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

_ Bon, euh je…

_ Il faut que tu ailles te reposer, ordonna Newt, le cœur battant.

Personne ne les avait vu. Tous étaient réunis autour de Minho.

Tous, sauf Gally qui attendit que Thomas ne s'écarte pour s'approcher de Newt.

_ Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, lâcha-t-il franchement.

Nul besoin d'être un génie pour deviner de qui il parlait.

_ Il a survécu à une nuit dans le Labyrinthe.

_ Ce que personne n'avait jamais fait avant. Ne te laisse pas berner, Newt.

Gally hésita quelques instants, avant d'ajouter, sans quitter des yeux le bleu, qui parlait gaiement avec Chuck en se dirigeant vers la Ferme, l'air exténué.

_ Ne le laisse pas te mener à ta perte.

Newt ne répondit rien. Il savait que ce que disait Gally était faux. Jamais Thomas ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Jamais Thomas ne serait sa perte.

* * *

.

.

Ah, mon pauvre Newtie... On sait tous comment finit le tome 3, hein ?

Bref, je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews du chapitre précédent... Vous avez été plus nombreuses à en laisser, et ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^

Le prochain OS s'appellera "Perte de Contrôle" et se concentrera sur du Gally x Teresa... Et après encore du Newtmas, promis xD

Alors voilà, encore merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, et... à vous de jouer ! Laissez une review ^^


	4. Perte de Contrôle

Bon, quand je m'ennuie dans le train, je suis ultra productive ! Voilà donc la suite des OS et de l'histoire d'amour torturée entre Teresa et Gally...

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ je vous laisse à votre lecture

* * *

.

Pairing : Teresa x Gally

.

Personnages : Gally, Teresa, Thomas et Chuck

.

Se passe pendant l'évasion du Labyrinthe, dans les laboratoires de WICKED

* * *

.

 **Perte de contrôle**

.

* * *

Gally se débattait dans son corps, incapable d'en reprendre le contrôle. Il ne voulait pas faire ça ! Il ne voulait pas tirer !

Il voyait la main de Teresa sur le bras de Thomas, beaucoup trop proche de sa cible. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de toucher la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas. S'il la blessait, il n'y survivrait pas.

Son doigt pressa la détente malgré lui. Presque immédiatement, sa mission accomplie, tous ses muscles lui obéirent à nouveau, et sous le choc, il laissa tomber son arme, fixant la scène.

Ce n'était pas Thomas qu'il avait touché. Ce n'était pas Thomas. Mais ce n'était pas Teresa non plus. C'était Chuck. Thomas le réalisa en même temps que lui, se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

Gally aurait pu se défendre, n'en fit rien. Il en était incapable, alors que le corps de Chuck chutait en même temps que le sien. Thomas frappait, hurlait, sanglotait. Gally sentait ses os se briser sans rien ressentir d'autre que de la culpabilité.

Certes, il n'aimait pas Chuck. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait tué un enfant de douze ans.

Le pied de Thomas heurta une nouvelle fois son visage, faisant exploser son nez en une gerbe de sang. Gally ne réagit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tué un enfant. Il était incapable d'avoir fait une chose pareille.

Des cris retentirent – enfin. Comme s'il avait fallu un temps à tout le monde pour réagir. Tout le monde sauf Thomas, évidemment – il ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres, le foutu bleu.

Les premiers à tenter de ceinturer Thomas furent Newt et Teresa.

Ironique que ce soit les deux personnes que Gally préférait qui tentent de le sauver alors que lui-même ne voulait plus être sauvé. Il voulait juste se laisser aller.

Thomas se débattit, Gally le voyait derrière le flou qui envahissait lentement sa vision. Teresa évita de justesse un coup destiné à la faire valser contre un mur.

Ce fut le seul moment où il tenta de se défendre. De défendre Teresa.

Il remua. Juste d'un millimètre. Immédiatement, une douleur intense gagna tout son corps – plus qu'elle n'y était déjà présente.

Thomas, en sanglotant, tomba à genoux près du corps de Chuck, épaulé par Minho et Newt.

Gally, lui, se sentait déjà partir dans un autre monde – sans personne pour le pleurer.

Si. Une main douce lui caressa les cheveux, et en tournant la tête – un geste qui lui fit ressentir mille morts – il vit le ciel. Un ciel bleu, le véritable ciel, cet azur qu'il n'avait jamais pu réellement voir.

_ Pourquoi ? articula Teresa.

Les grands yeux azurés s'emplissaient progressivement de larmes – à moins que ce ne fut lui dont la vision se déformait.

_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Elle pleurait, seule. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas pleurer Chuck, accompagnée par Thomas et tous les autres ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle un meurtrier ?

_ Pourquoi, Gally ?

Elle sanglotait, blottie contre lui. Il ne parvenait à détacher son regard de ses yeux. De son ciel. Du sang – son sang – coulait sur sa figure, sur ses mains.

Son sang écarlate de meurtrier sur la peau immaculée d'un ange.

_ Te… re… sa…

Difficilement, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Immédiatement, elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

_ Ça va aller, Gally, reprit-elle doucement. Ça va aller…

Ne pleure pas, eut-il envie de lui dire. Ne pleure pas, Teresa. Ma lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Je t'en prie, cesse de pleurer.

_ Laisse-toi aller. Ne lutte pas…

Elle pleurait plus violemment, à présent. Ses sanglots étaient précipités, ses épaules se secouant, plaquées contre le corps musclé de Gally.

Il lui obéit. Cessa de lutter pour rester avec elle. Ferma les yeux, se concentrant juste sur le contact de la main de Teresa contre la sienne, de ses cheveux caressant son visage meurtri, de sa voix murmurant des paroles de réconforts, de ses sanglots qu'elle tentait vainement de contrôler.

_ Je suis là, répétait-elle sans cesse.

Et elle l'était. L'ange Teresa, qui restait avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Ils ne se retrouveraient pas, après la mort. Parce qu'elle monterait droit dans le ciel, alors qu'il filerait droit en enfer. Il ne la retrouverait pas. Jamais.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

_ Reste avec moi, articula-t-elle, suppliante.

Des lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur les siennes, et des larmes salées coulèrent sur ses joues. Tant de ses yeux, que de ceux de Teresa.

Et brusquement, plus rien. Un cri de Teresa, et elle fut arrachée à lui.

_ Non ! l'entendit-il hurler.

Il voulut rouvrir les yeux, se débattre. Mais non, lentement, les hurlements de Teresa résonnant dans ses oreilles, il sombra.

* * *

.

.

.

Faut pas pleurer les filles x)

Le prochain OS s'appellera "La fille de mes rêves" et concernera en grande partie Minho et Sonya, et en tout aussi grande partie Newt et Tommy ! (je sais que vous en avez envie xD)

Sur ce... Review ?


	5. La Fille de mes Rêves

Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur le Labyrinthe, mais bon, je poste deux chapitres d'un coup, et en même temps, je m'explique :

Ces deux OS (celui-ci et celui qui suivra) seront mes deux derniers écrits sur ce fandom, du moins pour l'instant. Pour ceux qui me suivent, vous avez peut-être vu que j'avais commencé à écrire sur le fandom Avengers... Cela sera le cas pour un petit bout de temps. Le Labyrinthe, c'est fini pour moi. Je n'ai plus d'idées, j'ai du mal à être créative, les personnages ne m'inspirent plus. Il était donc grand temps de passer à autre chose.

Peut-être la sortie du film 3 me remotivera-t-elle, peut-être réécrirais-je un jour là-dessus. En attendant, toutes mes fictions sur ce fandom sont officiellement en pause, et je vais me consacrer à Avengers.

J'espère que ces deux derniers OS vous plairont. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Pairing : Minho x Sonya et Thomas x Newt

.

Personnages : Minho, Newt, Harriet et Sonya

.

Se passe pendant l'enlèvement de Thomas par Aris et Teresa, sur la Terre Brûlée

* * *

.

 **La fille de mes rêves**

.

* * *

Minho et Newt se disputaient. Plutôt inhabituel, pouvaient en témoigner la plupart des Blocards – les survivants, en tout cas – mais pas tant que ça. Parce que le cas Thomas divisait les jurés, tout le temps. Il divisait même les deux meilleurs amis du monde.

Habituellement, Minho s'énervait (souvent tout seul ou, à l'époque du Bloc, en provoquant Gally), mais Newt le calmait d'une ou deux remarques bien senties. Sauf que là, Newt, inquiet, faisait les cent pas en jurant pour lui-même, en agaçant tout le monde, et en se triturant les mains en se disant que jamais il n'aurait du laisser Thomas seul avec ces démons de filles, et que jamais il n'aurait du faire confiance à Teresa, et qu'en fait, il ne fallait faire confiance à personne et que Thomas était peut-être en train d'être torturé par le groupe B et…

En bref, bien paranoïaque et bien chiant.

Et Minho, au lieu d'essayer de calmer le jeu comme l'aurait fait Newt en temps normal – mais tout le monde pouvait témoigner que Thomas rendait le Second irrationnel – gueulait à Newt de fermer sa gueule parce qu'il réfléchissait.

Bien évidemment, Newt l'avait mal pris, avait lâché avec une parfaite mauvaise foi que tout le monde se foutait de Thomas sauf lui, ce à quoi Minho, médaille d'or des emmerdeurs, avait rétorqué qu'il n'était pas obligé de se faire enculer par Thomas pour se soucier de lui.

C'était à peu près à ce moment là que Newt avait mis son poing dans la figure de Minho.

Les autres Blocards, prudents – ou très lâches – avaient décidé de ne pas intervenir et de laisser leur deux leaders régler leurs problèmes entre eux. Eux, ils étaient les moutons, ils suivaient le mouvement, c'est tout.

Fry fit quand même remarquer qu'Aris avait disparu peu après le rapt de Thomas. Malheureusement pour lui, Newt l'entendit. Bien évidemment, le blond se mit à s'inquiéter encore plus, augmentant le stress des Blocards, et la colère de Minho.

Voyant les regards sombres que se lançaient les deux adolescents, le cuisinier hésita longuement à les prévenir qu'une horde de filles arrivait vers eux, par crainte d'envenimer encore la situation. Finalement, du bout des lèvres et en espérant que personne ne l'entendrait, il le signala.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Minho et Newt cessèrent immédiatement de se battre. Sans hésiter, malgré leurs dissensions (à croire que partout où il allait, Thomas semait la zizanie), ils présentaient un front uni.

Enfin, ça c'était ce que croyait Newt. Ils avaient décidé de remettre leur bagarre à plus tard, et tous deux, poings serrés, étaient prêts à castagner toutes les filles pour retrouver Thomas.

Une adolescente à la peau sombre se détacha du groupe, et s'avança vers eux. Elle parcourut l'assemblé d'un regard condescendant, et ses sourcils se froncèrent en tombant sur le nez en sang de Minho.

Newt pinça les lèvres, se sentant coupable. La prochaine fois il viserait les bijoux de famille, ça au moins, ça ne laissait pas de traces. Et ça débarrasserait la Terre d'une horde de petits Minho. La pauvre vieille planète en avait déjà assez supporté, pas la peine de la mener à sa perte.

_ Toi, tu es Newt, affirma-t-elle d'une voix calme en croisant le regard du Second. Et je suppose que tu es Minho, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'asiatique, qui détaillait le groupe d'adolescentes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondirent, sur la défensive. Elles étaient armées, et ni Teresa, ni Aris, ni – et surtout – Thomas ne semblaient être présents. Il ne servait donc à rien de se battre.

_ Je m'appelle Harriet.

_ Je m'en fiche, coupa Newt. Où est Thomas ?

Il ne servait à rien de se battre, se répéta le blond en tentant de rester calme pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Harriet. La brune parut un peu mal à l'aise et marmonna :

_ Hum… Il se pourrait qu'on l'ait perdu.

_ Que vous l'ayez quoi ?! s'étouffa Newt, cherchant du soutien de la part de Minho.

Minho, qui restait immobile, le regard rivé sur un point fixe.

Très utile. Génial, le chef, vraiment. Ils avaient fumé quoi, chez WICKED, pour lui donner ce poste ?

_ Il a disparu. En même temps que Teresa. On pense qu'Aris et elle l'ont emmené quelque part.

Oh non, génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Trois ex-agents du WICKED ensemble. Trois ex-agents du WICKED, dont Thomas, et une fille. Une jolie fille. Une jolie fille amoureuse du mec que Thomas avait tué, certes, mais une jolie fille quand même. Et ils avaient tout trois un lien télépathique. Oh, ça craignait ça. Et si Thomas s'apercevait qu'il était amoureux de Teresa ? Ou d'Aris ?! C'était bien possible, vu qu'il avait clairement montré à Newt son penchant pour les garçons. Et pourquoi Minho ne l'aidait pas ?!

Newt jeta un long regard à son ami. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur une jolie fille rousse, à l'arrière du groupe, leur tournait le dos, fixant les montagnes d'où elle venait.

_ Min'… grinça-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude. Aide-moi.

Minho ouvrit la bouche, sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot ou détacher son regard de la fille rousse, qui se tourna pour leur faire face, et s'avança à grands pas vers Harriet sans leur adresser un coup d'œil :

_ Je m'inquiète pour Aris.

_ Et moi je m'inquiète pour Thomas, coupa Newt avant que la brune ne puisse répondre. Tu sais où ils sont ?

Elle le regarda un instant, et une expression indéfinissable passa sur son visage. Newt avait la sensation de la connaître, sans savoir comment.

_ Non, grommela-t-elle. Et ça m'inquiète.

Newt voulut répondre, mais fut interrompu par Minho, qui lui agrippa soudain le bras.

_ Newt, c'est elle !

Très clair, Minho, merci, songea Newt en haussant un sourcil à l'intention de son ami.

_ La fille de mes rêves, c'est elle !

Le Second regarda son ami, dont le visage reflétait ses pensées manifestement extatiques, puis le visage de la rousse, qui semblait plus inquiète pour Aris que des pensées de Minho.

_ Il y a un problème avec moi ? demanda-t-elle pourtant, même si elle était manifestement peu intéressée.

_ Il a rêvé de toi, expliqua Newt, sibyllin.

Et parce que Minho était un sale con qui avait balancé devant tous les Blocards qu'il avait supposément couché avec Thomas – ce qui était loin d'être vrai, à leur grand regret à tous les deux, ils avaient du se contenter de quelques bisous, faute d'intimité – il ajouta avec large sourire innocent :

_ En fait, il a rêvé qu'il couchait avec toi. Des centaines de fois.

Le visage déjà pâle de la fille rousse perdit toute couleur, et elle jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à l'asiatique, semblant sur le point de vomir, avant de se détourner, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « beurk, non merci, hein... »

Minho lança un regard halluciné à son meilleur ami, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

L'asiatique avait humilié Newt ? Il lui rendait la pareil.

Un partout, balle au centre.

* * *

.

.

.

Je vous laisse lire le prochain OS, nommé "De l'autre côté".

Bisous


	6. De l'autre côté

Comme expliqué dans le chapitre précédent, ceci sera mon dernier écrit sur le Labyrinthe pour un long moment.

Sortez les mouchoirs, et gros bisous ^^

* * *

.

Pairing : Teresa x Gally, Thomas x Newt (sous-entendu)

.

Personnages : Gally, Teresa, Aris, Thomas et Minho

.

Se passe pendant le passage dans le transplat après la destruction de WICKED

* * *

.

 **De l'autre côté**

.

* * *

Gally la chercha des yeux presque fiévreusement. Elle était forcément là, pas très loin. Il capta le regard de Minho, qui ne fit aucune remarque devant son air désespéré. Prouvant qu'il était un peu plus qu'un simple crétin sarcastique et cynique, l'asiatique tourna la tête, et du menton, désigna Thomas. Thomas et elle.

Teresa.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine. Elle était là. Bien présente. Ses cheveux sombres en bataille et ses yeux bleus farouches, elle ressemblait à une guerrière.

Presque immédiatement après, il sentit l'étreinte amère de la jalousie lui serrer le cœur. Elle parlait avec Thomas, et ce dernier avait l'air attendri et soulagé. Avec douceur, il replaça une mèche sombre derrière son oreille.

Gally ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester silencieux, mais il savait reconnaître une défaite, et il savait que Teresa méritait beaucoup mieux que lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux que Thomas également, mais c'était à elle de faire ses choix.

Il la regarda quitter un instant Thomas des yeux, apparemment suite à une remarque de Minho, pour tourner la tête vers lui. Immédiatement, son visage fatigué s'illumina, et elle lui adressa un large sourire.

Thomas et Minho se renfrognèrent et commencèrent à parler entre eux. Gally commença à s'avancer vers elle, se frayant un chemin dans la foule pour la rejoindre.

Immédiatement, elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, lui signifiant clairement qu'il devait rester là où il était.

Elle articula quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Comprenant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, elle se tourna vers Aris, et murmura quelques mots à son oreille, s'attirant les regards moqueurs de Thomas et Minho.

Gally vit Aris se frayer un chemin vers lui, à travers la foule, sans la moindre hésitation. Il regarda longuement le trio qui était resté à l'arrière de la file d'attente. Teresa avait remplacé Newt. Les trois adolescents semblaient épuisés et meurtris. Thomas, plus particulièrement, malgré son sourire de façade, avait un regard morne, blessé. Comme si la vie n'avait plus de sens. Gally n'était pas idiot. Malgré son apparence rustre, il était observateur. Il avait été le seul spectateur du premier baiser entre Newt et Thomas. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Cela voulait dire qu'il avait perdu un ami cher. Que Thomas avait perdu son amant.

Aris lui agrippa l'épaule, et hurla dans son oreille pour se faire entendre malgré la foule :

_ Teresa te dit de prendre le transplat ! Elle dit qu'elle te rejoindra de l'autre côté, que tu as juste à l'attendre !

_ Aris ! cria Gally en réponse. Comment est mort Newt ?

Le visage de l'adolescent pâlit un peu, et il lâcha d'une voix si basse que Gally fut obligé de lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre :

_ Il n'est pas mort… Il est devenu un Fondu…

Quoi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le plus calme et intelligent d'entre eux, le plus humain… Il…

_ Je suis désolé, ajouta Aris en lui étreignant l'épaule, avant de passer à travers le transplat.

Gally resta immobile quelques secondes. Tenta de se convaincre qu'il laissait erreurs et morts derrière lui en passant ce transplat. À partir de ce moment, tout devait être différent. Une nouvelle vie.

Hésitant, il se retourna.

Teresa le dévisageait. Plus que jamais elle ressemblait à un ange, avec son sourire doux, ses yeux aimants et son visage calme.

_ Vas-y, articula-t-elle, et elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse faire autrement que de lire sur ses lèvres.

Elle hésita à son tour, et ses lèvres formèrent deux syllabes qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans sa bouche. « Je t'aime »

Le cœur battant, il la dévisagea, la gorge soudain sèche. C'était une chose de le penser, c'en était une autre qu'elle le lui dise.

Elle pencha la tête vers le transplat et ajouta :

_ Attends-moi de l'autre côté.

Le sang rougissant ses joues, Gally hocha la tête, et inspirant un grand coup, il passa le transplat.

Il ne prêta aucune attention au paysage, se contentant de se mettre sur le côté et d'attendre.

Son « je t'aime » à elle signifiait la fin d'une vie. Son « je t'aime » à lui signifierait le début d'une nouvelle.

Il attendit. Nombre d'Immunes passèrent le transplat, mais pas de traces de Minho, Thomas ou Teresa.

Il attendit.

Minho passa le portail, après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il semblait ébranlé.

Il attendit.

Thomas passa le portail juste après Minho. Il avait les mains couvertes de sang. Il pleurait.

Gally avait la gorge sèche, le cœur battant, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Il attendit.

Il avait juste besoin d'elle.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui, les Immunes commençaient une nouvelle vie.

Le transplat s'éteignit faute d'énergie.

Il vit Minho et Thomas s'approcher d'Aris, qui discutait avec Sonya et Harriet. Quelques mots, et l'adolescent éclatait en sanglots.

Gally n'était pas idiot. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Mais il était incapable de s'éloigner des restes du transplat.

Elle allait arriver. Elle devait arriver. Par n'importe quel moyen. Il n'écouta pas Minho quand ce dernier s'approcha pour lui parler. Il refusait d'entendre ce que le Coureur avait à lui dire. Refusait d'entendre l'évidence.

Ils étaient censés construire un Paradis des ruines de l'Enfer. C'était la dernière demande de WICKED.

Thomas avait disparu. Gally savait qu'il pleurait la perte de Newt. Et celle de…

Quand il pensait à une nouvelle vie en passant ce transplat, il pensait à un renouveau, à un Eden sur les restes des explosions solaires. Il ne pensait pas à une vie faite de douleur et de mort. Ça, c'était sa vie pendant le Labyrinthe.

Finalement, songea-t-il cyniquement en retenant ses larmes, ce serait Teresa qui l'attendrait de l'autre côté.

* * *

.

.

.

Bon... Voilà. Peut-être que je vais paraître arrogante ou je sais pas trop quoi, mais j'aime beaucoup ce dernier chapitre, et je trouve que ça donne une certaine conclusion à ce recueil. Il avait commencé sur du Gally x Teresa, et il finit comme ça.

En espérant que ça vous a plu, et pour la dernière fois sur ce fandom...

Laissez une review ^^ Bisous, les filles (et les garçons) et merci de m'avoir suivi tout ce temps...


End file.
